greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico's Nintendo GameCube Destruction!
is the 60th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Almost everyone, especially the Muse are tired of Nico's video game addiction, so they destroy her GameCube as a result, only to regret it because they wasted Nico's parents' money. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Transcript *episode opens with Nico playing "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" on her Nintendo GameCube *Nico: "WOOHOO! I AM HAVING FUN!" *Mom opens the door *Nico: "Oh, hey mom, what are you doing in my room?" *Nico's mom: "Can we talk for a bit?" *briefly see Haru and Yuki in the window *Haru: "Oh dear lord if they break Nico's GameCube. They would be wasting money." *Yuki: "Yep." *Alex: Agreed. *to Nico *Nico: "Why do you need to talk to me Mom?" *mom takes a deep breath. *Nico: "Can you speak up?" *Nico's Mom: "I think you spend too much time on the GameCube." *back to Haru and Yuki *Haru: "Oh shit, it begins." *Mom takes away Nico's GameCube and goes downstairs, Haru and Yuki knock on the door. *tries to remain calm. *Nico's Mom: "Yes?" *Haru: "Am i the only one who is going to ask what are you going to do with that?" *Mom goes outside and puts the GameCube on the ground *Muse grab and drag Nico to the ground close to the GameCube, and ties her up in a chair *Haru: "...This doesn't look good." *steps back. *pours gas on the GameCube and lights it up on fire *Haru: "...What, Honoka, why are you doing this?" *Honoka: "We're tired of Nico's obsession with Video Games!" *Haru: "But my lord, Honk! That is not how you deal with it! You're WASTING money!...Sorry, I have to point out the facts!" *Nico: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *Haru: "...Yea, it seems you guys don't know what i am talking about." shrugs *Hoshizora axes her GameCube games as well. *Haru: "I'm going to be the guy who asks "WHO THE FUCK DID SHE GET THAT AXE FROM?!" Because to hell i do know?!" *Nico: (to Honoka) GO BURN YOURSELF! *gets out of the ropes and pours Honoka with gas and lights her up on fire *Nico: "FUCK YOU, BITCH!" *then quickly casts ">>Mystic Aqua<<" to put out the fire on Honoka. *Haru: "Oh my fucking god..." *then gets out a machine gun, and shoots The Muse and her mother with her machine gun, only the bullets be nufflied somehow. *Haru: "...Final Prayer." *casts a magic skill named >>Final Prayer<<, constisting of several elements, at Nico. *Nico: "Why did you guys destroy my fucking video game?!" *Haru: "Because your friends are idiots when it came to this, that's why!" *Alex: I know right? *Alex: I hate the Muse now, except for Nico! WIP Trivia *The episode references Plainrock124, a YouTuber named King who smashes stuff. *The following games that were destroyed were: **Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! **Mario Party 4 **Mario Party 5 **Mario Party 6 **Mario Party 7 **Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door **Luigi's Mansion **Super Mario Sunshine **Super Smash Bros: Melee **Mario Power Tennis *The part where Nico says "GO BURN YOURSELF!" to Honoka is a reference to Mario Undertale Kid, a YouTube user who insults people, such as Devil Roblox AwesomeParodys, with "GO BURN YOURSELF!" Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes